Sintonizando el dial
by J0r
Summary: Cansada de escuchar a las Brujas de MacBeth, Hermione decide cambiar de frecuencia, encontrándose con una canción bastante familiar. Regalo para el foro de CyM, y una escena que realmente tenía que aprovechar.


Disclaimer, nada de aquí me pertenece, simplemente mi tiempo y ganas de escribir; de otra manera seguro que estaría de vacaciones en alguna playa del caribe, ¡que bastante falta me hace!

**Sintonizando el dial.**

Harry sonrió de forma tonta, sintiendo como el efecto del alcohol de la cerveza de manteca, comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cabeza. Ron a su lado hablaba de alguna idiotez a su hermana y a Hermione, pero Harry se había perdido a mitad de la conversación.

Ese día había sido su cumpleaños, lo habían festejado de muchas maneras, La Madriguera fue invadida por lechuzas de todo el mundo mágico, pues todos querían saludar al Elegido, al Salvador, en un día tan especial. Aquel había sido el primer festejo en mucho tiempo, desde que la guerra terminara, la familia Weasley, con todos los hijos postizos que llevaba encima, se habían sumido en una especie de duelo, no premeditado. El cumpleaños de Harry fue una buena excusa para romper la rutina, y alegrar un poquito las vidas de cada uno de ellos.

La vida continuaba, tal y como lo hubiese dicho Fred.

Todos se habían juntado a comer en la casa de los Weasley, al igual que en el último cumpleaños de Harry, y luego, las bebidas corrieron como si fuera agua, como una forma de ahogar las penas y olvidarse un poco del mundo.

Los cuatro se habían quedado solos, la mayoría al día siguiente trabajaba, el Mundo mágico necesitaba volver a la normalidad lo antes posible, y si continuaban disfrutando de la noche, lo más seguro es que ninguno se levantaría a la mañana siguiente.

La radio mágica estaba encendida, Ginny había sintonizado una frecuencia de moda, en donde el último disco de las Brujas de Macbeth sonaba constantemente. Un locutor algo simpático intentaba darle energías a todas las noches, haciendo compañías a muchos de esos magos que trabajaban en ese horario, o bien no podían dormir.

- Creo que mañana nadie me podrá levantar…- susurró Ronald dejando a un lado su vaso de cerveza de manteca, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

- No seas exagerado…- sonrió Ginny.

- No, en serio, siento como todo me da vueltas- Hermione alargó el brazo tomándole la mano, con cariño le hizo una leve caricia haciéndolo suspirar.

- No deberías tomar más, mañana tendrás resaca- dijo Harry riendo suavemente vaciando de un trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza en su vaso.

- Y tú no te rías tanto, que tampoco te podrás levantar- lo retó Ginny mirándolo de forma acusadora.

- No seas aguafiestas, Ginny…- tanto la pelirroja, como Harry al igual que Ron miraron extrañados a Hermione.

- ¿Aguafiestas?- indagó divertida Ginny observando a su amiga.

- No me miren así- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros-. Solamente pienso, que Harry se debe desatar un poco más- Ron ocultó la risa en sus manos al igual que Ginny.

- ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó?- Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Ron-. No me hagas reír por favor, que me haces doler más la cabeza- Ginny acarició el cabello de su hermano.

- Ya, mamá debe tener alguna poción para la resaca, viviendo junto a los gemelos, es imposible que no tenga alguna botella- Ron gimió a modo de respuesta.

- Podrías hacer unos cafés, la verdad es que ya estoy cansada de tomar esto- dijo Hermione dejando de lado un vaso de hidromiel.

- ¿Café? Y yo que pensé que querías hacer una maestría en bebidas alcohólicas luego del colegio- Harry rió con ganas al igual que la castaña.

- ¡Ya cállate! Haz café para todos, y bien cargado- Ginny asintió divertida llevándose a su hermano de la mano hacia la cocina.

Hermione apoyó su mentón sobre su mano observando como Harry se acababa el vaso de Ron, con una sonrisa, llenó el vaso de Harry con cerveza e hizo lo mismo con el del pelirrojo, quedándoselo para ella.

- Ando con ganas de desinhibirme- dijo suavemente achicando los ojos.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque quiero probar como es estar borracha…- sonrió-. Jamás en mi vida lo he hecho, quiero probar y decir, "sí, me he puesto algo alegre alguna vez"

- Estás loca…

- Tú también lo estás- le dijo mirándolo con cariño-. Eres el más loco de todos. No te importa nada con tal de que los demás estén bien- inspiró con fuerza, y Harry se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya no tenía mucho control de lo que hacía.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor que nunca- se acercó a la radio mágica y comenzó a sintonizar una frecuencia diferente-. Ya estoy algo cansada de escuchar a las Brujas de Macbeth, lo siento por Ginny, pero…- Hermione se quedó callada un momento-. ¡Escucha!

Harry miró a su amiga levantando una ceja a modo de incredulidad, la chica estaba parada en medio de la sala con los ojos cerrando, susurrando una canción.

- _Hey, little train! __Wait for me!-_ Hermione se balanceaba de un lado a otro, haciéndole recordar a Harry un episodio no tan lejano.

- No puedo creer que te acuerdes- Hermione le sonrió estirando su mano, invitándolo a unirse a ella.

- Ven…

- No quiero volver a hacer el ridículo…- le dijo Harry levantándose.

- Ya lo has hecho conmigo, no me olvido- Hermione tiró de su mano atrayéndolo a ella, y Harry se dejó llevar…

_Hey,little train! Wait for me!_

_I was held in chains, but now I'm free._

Harry dejó que Hermione tomara sus manos y bailara con él de forma familiar, haciendo pasos extraños, girando en el lugar. Con los brazos extendidos Hermione hizo que la tomara de la cintura mientras ella se colgaba a su cuello, bailando juntos, uno enfrente del otro.

_Hey, little train! We are all jumping _

_on the train that goes to the Kingdom._

Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos, notando su color, aquel matiz amarronado, con un deje verdoso en el cual jamás se había fijado. Aquel brillo, aquel que con anterioridad se hallaba apagado ahora resplandecía con toda su intensidad, y Harry sabía que aún lo podía hacer más, sólo era cuestión de que el tiempo pase, y algunas cuestiones, simplemente cicatrizaran.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, sintiendo el calor de su cuello, aquel aroma característico del que Ginny siempre la hablaba, algo fresco y un poco profundo.

- Gracias por todo…- susurró Harry en el oído de la chica, sintiendo como ella asentía con su cabeza. El chico acarició la espalda de Hermione suavemente y ella se acercó más a él.

- Gracias a ti- Hermione se separó levemente mirándolo a los ojos, Harry notó como los tenía llenos de lágrimas-. Lo has dado todo por nosotros, y si no fuera por eso…- el llanto le impidió continuar hablando, a la vez que hundía su rostro en el pecho de Harry, mientras aquella canción seguía sonando, y las lágrimas de Hermione mojaban su camisa.

- Ya está…- Hermione asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater.

- No te salvarás de seguir bailando conmigo, Potter- Hermione nuevamente tomó las manos de su amigo y lo obligó a mover el cuerpo de una forma algo ridícula, girando sobre si mismos, de forma improvisada.

Ambos continuaron bailando hasta que la canción dejó de sonar, siendo interrumpidos por unas risas, las cuales provenían desde la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Me tengo que poner celosa por ese baile tan… extraño?- preguntó divertida Ginny llegando con una bandeja con tazas y galletas.

- Ya déjalos, Ginny, no te imaginas las cosas que tuve que ver mientras viajaba con ellos- agregó Ron entrando detrás de la chica con una tetera humeante.

- Simplemente estábamos bailando- Ginny miró comprensivamente a su amiga.

- Ya lo sé- dijo sirviendo el café en una taza-. Y no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que has cambiado el dial de la radio.

- Había empezado una canción de Celestina Warbeck- dijo Harry.

- Mentiroso…- susurró Ginny divertida pasándole la taza de café-. Ahora cuéntame Ron, ¿qué cosas raras tuviste que presenciar?

- ¡Ella le cortó el cabello! ¡El cabello! Yo la querré mucho, pero ni loco dejo que ella me corte el pelo.

- Ron, ya sabemos que tu tienes un problema con ese pelo alborotado que tienes- Hermione rió estruendosamente ante ese comentario de la pelirroja.

- No te rías…- Hermione besó en la mejilla a su novio y se abrazó a su brazo de forma cariñosa.

- Lamento decirte que yo no heredé eso de mi madre, así que puedo consentir que Hermione te corte el cabello- Harry asintió tomando la cintura de su novia, acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Yo me conformo con que estés siempre conmigo.

- Tontito…

La mañana siguiente fue suficiente para Harry y Hermione, para darse cuenta de que debían acostumbrarse a beber tanta cerveza de manteca. Luego de no probar esa bebida hacía casi un año, no debían hacerlo en exceso. Ambos se lamentaban el no haber aceptado de aquella poción que Ginny también les ofreció al igual que a Ron.

Molly junto a su hija preparaban el desayuno, mientras la radio mágica aún continuaba sintonizada en el mismo dial que Hermione había escogido la noche anterior.

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_

- Súbele Ginny, me gusta esa canción- dijo Molly con la sartén en la mano.

- ¿Te gusta? Y yo que pensaba que no salías de tu querida Celestina…

Hermione miró a Harry con complicidad, él le sonrió a modo de respuesta, mientras Ginny les servía a ambos un líquido nada apetecible, el cual según un libro de recetas caseras, sacaba la resaca.

_I was held in chains, but now I'm__ free._

- ¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó Hermione a su amigo, sonriéndole a su novio el cual recién levantado, se sentaba junto a ella y la besaba en su mejilla.

- Más que nunca- le respondió Harry observando a su novia cantar el pegadizo estribillo de aquella canción, mientras movía su largo y encendido cabello al son de sus piernas.

_We're happy, ma, we're having fun_

_And the train ain't even left the station._

Aquel viaje, recién comenzaba.

* * *

Los apegados a HHr, no me maten, se toparon con una cien por ciento HG, pero no podía no escribir nada con semejante escena en la película, algo tenía que salir. Este mini shot se lo dedico al foro de CyM, del cual pueden encontrar el link en mi profile, y que además, siendo totalmente HG, creo que es el primer fic de este estilo que van a aprobar, o al menos eso espero.

Un beso bien grande, los quiero.

Jor.


End file.
